


梦醒时分

by Lo_Rain



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_Rain/pseuds/Lo_Rain
Summary: 如果在场有文学院的大一新生正打算积累写作经验的话，此处的情节就会变成：店主K先生如此的豪爽大度，令他才结实的朋友R先生深受感动，他们和睦的朝对方笑着，手中暖洋洋的咖啡似乎也温热了这个明媚的清晨。事实上杯里的咖啡冰冷，拉达曼提斯从加隆的眉宇里只读出诡异的嘲讽，温情的香味也不知散到哪个咯吱角落里去了。
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Pandora/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	梦醒时分

**Author's Note:**

> 此文是我和朋友聊天一时兴起开的设定，耗时短/设定不严谨  
> 拉隆无差/含拉达→潘多拉

沉寂的空气中飘荡着苦涩的咖啡味，悠扬的乐曲声时断时续，忽远忽近，辨识不清到底是从何处响起。

再度睁开眼时，他的眼眸中印出了潘多拉的身影。

乐声从她的手中缓缓流出，她仿佛领了缪斯的眷顾，得千般宠爱于一身，她姣好的容颜配上乌黑的秀发，黑夜的肃穆装点在她身上，不愧是阿芙罗狄特祝福的宠儿。

她口中缓缓吐出话语，可是拉达曼提斯听不清，他尝试拼凑起飞过耳边的音符，一次也没有成功。

他的视野逐渐模糊，他感到自己沉重的身体，似被万顷雷霆撕裂。

压抑的气氛笼罩着他全身，他忽又恢复了知觉，耳边响起的声音冷若冰霜：

_“拉达曼提斯，你可知罪？”_

他猛的一下惊醒了。

* * *

阳光刺进他的金瞳里，拉达曼提斯不情愿的举起手臂遮挡，却发觉枕在左边的手臂早就麻木了。

“你睡得真香啊。”

讥讽的声音敲击着耳垂，他不可能认错声音的主人。

“我还以为你早就把我扔到门口了呢、加隆。”

“那样经过我店门口的人会认为你是什么奇怪的吉祥物的。”他那昔日的死对头现在看起来精神很好，蓝色的头发束在身子一侧，昨晚的悲哀连一颗尘埃都没有残留在他肩头。

“喂、拉达曼提斯，你能开口了至少先给店主人道个谢吧？是我好心地收留你到现在，不然照在你身上的不会是清晨的日光，而是询问室里那无情的灯光了。”

他懒洋洋的说着，如果可以的话，拉达曼提斯宁愿用世间最恶毒的意图去揣测眼前这个家伙，他的笑容准不怀好意，说他笑里藏刀都差个几分意思。

不然谁能料到他竟然在最后关头放弃生命，拖着自己去死呢！

真不要脸！他在心头默默骂了句。就是因为昨晚自己和这家伙谈心，就是因为他之前大言不惭的和自己扯着所谓宿命的话题，就是因为他店里的白兰地太醇厚，他才会在梦境里回想起上一世的记忆。那明明是自己避之不及的梦境，他不想看见潘多拉的面孔。

他才想起自己的心头已经裂开了一道口。

[谢谢。]

骄傲使得他只愿在心里给自己的对手道谢。拉达望着对方支起厚重的窗帘，抖去那上面的灰尘，加隆的动作干净利落，第一次见到这家伙时，他抬手间金光闪现，落手时路尼便死去了，这个可恶的欺神者在用实力挑战地府的审判者。当时他没有为同僚的死亡叹息，身处地狱，死亡并不会令他胆寒，他也没时间悲泣弱小。

他只想和更强大的恶一较高下。

不过现在他已不是地府的判官，他的对手也没有盔甲，上一世轰轰烈烈的缠斗至死方休，今生竟手无寸铁，就这么干瘪地两相对望，真像是对难兄难弟，被该死的宿命缠着，无形的链条环身。拉达曼提斯看不见刺破冥府的一道金光，也看不见投射在哈迪斯城天窗中的一束月光。

晨曦攀上东方的高空，他只感觉眼前漆黑一片，直到加隆走近，用手边的马克杯轻敲着他的头，他才反应过来。

“我说你啊，是不是昨晚喝多结果伤了脑子、要不要去附近的医院拍个CT？我乐于出资相助。”加隆口气轻快。

“别了，我的脑子很清醒，我记得我还欠着你的钱呢。”

他挡下加隆伸过来的手，发现杯里有液体晃动着。

“再碰就撒你头上了，没想到你头发还挺软和。”

拉达曼提斯觉得说话人此时正压抑着愉悦的心情，对，幸灾乐祸的那种愉悦，他很庆幸加隆的下一句话没变成 “手感不错。”

“你想干什么？”

“亲爱的警官先生，为了保证您的工作效率，本店特别赠送一杯晨间咖啡。”

“唔、谢……”

“以防你之后以公谋私，上门抗议。”

道谢的半个音节就这么卡在嗓子里，吞不下去也吐不出来，他该记得这家伙不是善茬。

“嗯？你说点心（Snack），哎、拉达曼提斯，你的运气真好，本店昨天的牛角包还没来得及处理，你我又不是生人，我就不计较你的这点茶水钱了。”

该死，他更愿英文里Th和S的发言没有如此相似。

如果在场有文学院的大一新生正打算积累写作经验的话，此处的情节就会变成：店主K先生如此的豪爽大度，令他才结实的朋友R先生深受感动，他们和睦的朝对方笑着，手中暖洋洋的咖啡似乎也温热了这个明媚的清晨。

事实上杯里的咖啡冰冷，拉达曼提斯从加隆的眉宇里只读出诡异的嘲讽，温情的香味也不知散到哪个咯吱角落里去了。

加隆把马克杯放下，从橱柜里拿出透明的玻璃瓶，又把餐桌上未开口的蜂蜜罐打开，舀出三勺放进玻璃杯里。他边认真的调制着‘咖啡’，一边嘴上也没闲着：“拉达曼提斯、你不觉得讽刺吗？酒精本是镇静剂，可喝着酒的人可从来不渴望理智，他们反倒是想抛弃理智，他们渴解脱。”

拉达曼提斯以无言作他的回答。

“喜悦与胜利的美酒固然香醇，可人们记忆最深的总是那些在苦涩与失败中饱尝的烈酒。”

他稳稳的将黑咖啡倒进杯里，转身从桌上拎起鲜牛奶倒进另外的小杯里，熟练的用打泡器打出乳白的泡沫。

“他们渴望做梦，在梦境中遇见再也见不了的人，在梦境中完成再也做不到的事。”

最后加隆把奶沫浇在醇厚的黑咖啡上，向前一推，玻璃杯就在拉达面前停住。

“请吧，这杯是为你而调的醒酒剂，是时候从梦里醒来了。”

加隆从柜子里抽出瓷碟放上牛角包，一并端到了拉达曼提斯面前。

“那些钱，你不还也罢。”

这一声说的过于微弱，差点呲溜消失在空气中，不过拉达曼提斯听见了。

[谢谢。]

* * *

填饱肚子后人的心情总是轻松而愉快，无论是皇宫贵族还是平民百姓都乐于接受此观点，他们没必要和自己的肚子作对。拉达曼提斯吃完了早餐后，有那么极短的时间也承认，（饿了一宿之后的）早餐是很美味的。

他起身把杯子碟子端到服务台的水池边，又把桌子收拾了一通，在他屡起袖子准备清洗时被加隆制止了。

“不用了，我说过这顿算我请你的，你用不着争做服务生、拉达。”

“可是……”

加隆用手势打断了他的话，随即将他的视线引向墙上挂着的旧钟。

“你再不走就会迟到嘞，我可不想你事后找我算账。”他嬉皮笑脸的看着金发男人。

这回拉达曼提斯清楚的打量了一番眼前人，加隆穿着米色的薄毛衣，里面是黑色的衬衫，领口的扣子松了几颗，昨晚匆匆丢在木椅上的军蓝色风衣还挂在那里，褶皱上残留着水珠，看得出是夜里风雨吹打的痕迹。

几十个小时的飞机下来肯定是疲惫不堪，他就这个样子在回家的路上遇到了潘多拉，然后赶回了酒吧。咦？拉达曼提斯倏忽疑惑了起来，他家的方向并不在这呀。

或许他只是想喝点酒，黑暗能掩盖自己的身影，宁静能使他思考，使他避开闲言碎语，他不想要有人打扰，所以他回到了这间酒吧来。

正如自己也需要到这里来排解忧愁。

他清了清嗓子，自从他与加隆重逢以来就没有正经地和他说过一句话，开腔之后向来是冷嘲热讽，就连睡觉前他也要咒对方好几十次才能安然入眠，可就算这样，加隆也豪爽的借了自己一大笔钱，哪怕他看起来再怎么不怀好意，他也没有多问。

他想起自己追寻着往世的记忆，向着一席黑衣屈膝，石板的地面薄凉如坚冰，可一腔热血怎么也化不开寒冬，他憧憬的那位大人被冰冷的月光围绕，她的余光没有落在自己身上。

她看见了鲜亮的红色，她重拾了回忆，她终于从黑暗、残酷的梦境中醒悟过来了，于是她闭上了双眼。

那么自己呢？自己还在梦中徘徊吗？

他记得自己说过，‘我今生无缘再见米诺斯与艾亚哥斯，但却遇到了她，只可惜她已经认不出我。’

那么与她相比，自己难道和这冤家的缘分更多一重？难道是因为他们沐浴在群星的光辉中，死的难解难分？难道是因为属于战士的热血终究渴望流淌在沙地而不是冰雪当中？

一抹金色扎进他眼里，显得鲜明又真实，清晨的阳光越过街角，洒进房间里。

_[他们渴望做梦，在梦境中遇见再也见不了的人，在梦境中完成再也做不到的事。]_

那我终归比他们要幸运几分，拉达曼提斯想着。

于是，他转向加隆，

“在把欠你的钱还清之前，我绝不会离开，我保证。”他郑重的说，还没等到对方尴尬的感叹声，他就继续下去，

“给我你的电话号码吧，万一下次我来还钱，吃了闭门羹可就不好受了。”

End


End file.
